<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's Buried by shxme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145813">What's Buried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme'>shxme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Introspective Yasuo, M/M, One Shot, a lil perilous situation, some negative self-talk from yasuo, this isn't related to any other talon/yasuo i've written, well they're ALMOST in a relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talon is a journey and Yasuo is proud of how far he’s travelled.<br/> </p><p>  <i>(a commission)</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Talon Du Couteau/Yasuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's Buried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is set in a weird part of the timeline where yasuo's been cleared for his murder but before he finds yone again.</p><p>to clarify, this is completely separate from One Promise or that other series. this is a standalone one shot. :^)</p><p> </p><p>also, this is a commission for (anonymous), thank you so much for commissioning me! was super fun to write :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s impossible to ignore Talon but this is not to imply that Yasuo is trying. The amount of time he spends purposefully <em> not </em> looking at Talon is purely for the other’s comfort but if he could he would stare<em>. </em>Because Talon is a journey and Yasuo is proud of how far he’s travelled.</p><p>He does sneak looks when he thinks Talon’s focus is elsewhere. For a long time he’d followed behind Yasuo like a runaway shadow and now that he’s finally closer it’s easy to get lost in the little things. Yasuo enjoys details and subtleties and Talon is everything nuanced and particular.</p><p>For example, his hands betray him. Yasuo doesn’t know if he even realizes the way his thumb flicks against his pointer as if he’s holding something sharp and invisible. It’s always when he’s thinking too, just like the way Talon clenches and unclenches his fist, as if tightening his grip around a phantom dagger. Always when he’s uneasy but not too uneasy for the real thing. Indeed, earning Talon’s trust has been a long and patient process. Yasuo doesn’t want to make any mistakes at this point.</p><p> </p><p>So he glances to his right and drinks in the keen curiosity in the Noxian’s eyes as he stares into the mouth of the cave. He likes exploring things, Yasuo’s gathered. Talon is the type of person to find comfort in what’s hidden and secret. Although this cave isn’t totally obscure, it’s just far enough off the beaten path to do the trick. A solemn, wide opening set high in the mountainside, framed by unlit stone braziers. They’ve trekked up a winding pilgrim’s path to get here. </p><p>Yasuo looks over his shoulder. Down the tumultuous mountainside he can see tiny figures working in the town far below. He <em> remembers </em>this view. It makes him feel both young and exhausted all over again. There’s a certain tiredness that never goes away. Not anymore.</p><p>Wind presses kindly against his back, almost ushering him towards the cave. It’s not as warm as it should be up here, considering the hot day, but Yasuo finds ease in it nonetheless. Next to him, Talon is not so relaxed. His hands squeeze around nothing and Yasuo can read the question on his face as clear as day. More proof of how far the two of them have come along, for Yasuo to be able to tell. Or for Talon to allow him to know.</p><p>“You might like it,” he pronounces his Noxian carefully, wary of promising too much. Maybe Talon <em> won’t </em>like it.</p><p>The man ducks his head. After a moment he speaks. Yasuo knows how he likes to weigh his words. “Why?” Cold, still curious.</p><p>Yasuo isn’t sure how to answer that. His Noxian is improving but it still seems too hard to convey what he means, especially considering— </p><p>“I don’t know,” he answers simply. “I have—” he fishes for the appropriate word. “—a thought.”</p><p>Talon doesn’t answer so Yasuo steps into the cave.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Recognition blooms immediately in Yasuo’s chest as he ventures deeper. He remembers—as a young boy—following close to the walls where decades of pilgrim’s hands have left patches of stone smooth and worn. Even the blue anfu flowers are still here, glowing and <em> growing </em>after all these years.</p><p><em> “Yasuo.” </em>He recalls the warning in his brother’s tone when he’d tried to pull a flower free of its spidery roots. Yasuo had been too young to understand the significance. Even dead stone can harbor flowers. </p><p>He steals a peek at Talon again. Almost hesitant to look in case he’s guarded and gone. The flowers cast blue light on his skin, making him look ghostly.</p><p>“Anfu.” Yasuo points, hoping to share something. “Anfu flowers.”</p><p>Talon says nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The path is a shorter walk than Yasuo remembers. He’d never wanted to be here as a child. It’s the type of place that you only like after it’s too late. The walls of the tunnel widen as they reach the shrine proper. Now <em> this </em>is much better than it’d been in Yasuo’s memories. </p><p>In his mind, before coming here, he’d dreamt of how it looked. The tall ceiling, glowing with tiny anfu blooms like stars. That moment when you see the wall of faces carved out of the rock—well—in his memory it’d been creepy. Now he’s in awe. Time steals all of the best details.</p><p><em> I understand why you dragged me here so many times. </em>He rubs his eyes, regret sweeping over him. The top of the cavern is far higher than he remembers. The faces are much more intricate. Precise patterns are chiseled into their stone skin and the faces themselves look as if they were grown from the cave wall. As if they’d always been there and the masoners had merely freed them.</p><p><br/>
And then <em>the wind. </em>It enters the cave through the ceiling where ancient cracks funnel air into a resonating gale. </p><p><em> “Do you feel it?” </em>Yone had asked him, brimming with excitement. </p><p>Yasuo’s mouth is just as dry as it’d been back then. He turns to Talon—</p><p> </p><p>The first time his brother had taken him up the mountain and into the shrine Yasuo had not wanted it. He’d dragged his feet all the way up until he’d heard the wind. Because then, he’d <em> felt it. </em>The air currents singing through the shrine and not only the shrine—Yasuo too. For a moment magic had been a breath of fresh air so intense that his skin had been on fire. As a kid he’d inhaled the world for the first time. As an adult he exhales, skin tingling as he recognizes that Talon does feel something too. It might not be magic but if it’s even one tenth of what Yasuo felt then he’d be satisfied. There’s something intimate about wanting to share a feeling.</p><p>Below the largest stone face a basin rests, catching water as it drips down from the ceiling. Yasuo catches one droplet on his fingers and as he does the entire mountainside rumbles momentarily. Talon jolts, breaking out of his awe. He steps over to the basin as well and drags his hand through the half filled bowl, like he’s trying to steal this moment for himself.</p><p>The mountain rumbles again worse. This time an anfu bloom spirals to the ground from the top of the cave. Yasuo catches the glowing flower in his palm. Beside him, the water in the basin is rocking back and forth. Earthquakes are relatively common in this part of Ionia. The villages are built to bend and sway. A cave however, is not.</p><p>Both of them hurry back into the tunnel and as they do the world becomes increasingly more violent. This is no small rage. Dread spikes in Yasuo’s chest as Talon stumbles into a sprint and he matches the pace, running from the groaning, gowling rock. The tunnel seems endless again. Yasuo’s not afraid of death. He hasn’t been for years. As the danger lights a fire behind his footsteps he notices the gleam of a knife hidden in Talon’s grip. <em> That’s funny, </em> he thinks wryly. <em> Are you going to fight the whole world?  </em></p><p>Abruptly the roof of the tunnel splits and gives way ahead of them. Yasuo snatches the end of Talon’s cloak and jerks him backwards as a rain of stone crushes the spot where he’d just been. It’s so <em> loud— </em> the tunnel clouds with dust and noise. Yasuo loses his footing and falls blindly against the cave wall, still gripping the end of Talon’s cloak. It’s <em> impossible </em> to see anything or hear anything. They are at the mercy of the mountain.</p><p> </p><p>Yasuo wonders through the deafening sound if this is his brother’s anger, for coming back to share a moment that had previously only been theirs. He wouldn’t blame him if it was. There are many things that Yasuo deserves and Yone’s forgiveness is not one of them.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When the world finally settles everything is coated in a fine layer of dust. Yasuo is hesitant to move at first, almost afraid to blink or breathe. He’s experienced earthquakes before but never like this. Near him—Talon coughs once. </p><p>“You’re alive,” Yasuo rasps, voice abysmally hoarse. He’s thankful for his single anfu blossom, battered but still glowing. It’s lost several petals and the blue glow seems ghastly now.</p><p>Talon coughs again and Yasuo finally lets go of his cloak. They’re <em> trapped, </em> he realizes with a sinking feeling. Reaching to his left and right his knuckles scrape against solid stone and he maps the space in his head. There can’t be more than seven paces between him and the opposite wall. </p><p>“Talon,” he calls his name and this time the assassin shuffles closer to the light. He looks ashen, dusty and covered with scratches, bangs flying every which way. Yasuo knows he must look the same. Panic is written on the man’s face and the whites of his eyes stand out fiercely. For a moment Yasuo considers why he himself isn’t panicking. He’s not afraid of what could happen. All the same, he knows they won’t be dying here. Air still flows through the cracks between the rocks, finds its way through the most intimidating stone.</p><p>His companion does not feel so passively about the situation. He slaps his hands against the caved in rocks and tries to pry anything free. Yasuo watches his movements grow increasingly more fraught. Maybe he would have acted the same, once.</p><p>“You’re wasting your—” he starts in Noxian. What’s the word? “Energy.” in Ionian.</p><p>Surely Talon’s heard him, but he keeps going, testing the hilt of his knife against the wall. If he’s not careful he could destabilize the cave-in and then they might die for real.</p><p>“Be careful.” Yasuo is louder this time. “Talon.”</p><p>The Noxian’s gaze flashes to him. All Yasuo sees is startled distrust. A small stone loosens itself and tumbles to the ground. </p><p>“Stop—”</p><p>The knife whips through the air and smacks wildly against the wall next to Yasuo’s ear. It bounces and clatters loudly against the ground next to him. Talon shouts something too sharp and quick for Yasuo to understand and ducks away into the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>In the resulting silence Yasuo considers how awful this must be for someone like Talon. He picks up the abandoned blade off the floor. The end of it is bent from the impact. In the dim light he can barely see the tips of Talon’s boots. He’s a <em>handful</em>. Maybe that’s what Yasuo really likes about him. <em>Sensitive </em>is another weird word to describe him. When you think of <em>“sensitive” </em>you’d think of someone easily brought to tears. Talon is an exception. He’s vulnerable in the same way that fire is sensitive to wind and rain, where everything feels twice as real and every cheated moment is life or death. For Yasuo it’s refreshing to be near someone so caught up in living.<br/>
“Hey,” he tries again. </p><p>Talon’s shaky breath answers him.</p><p>“It will be fine,” Yasuo speaks slowly—calmly. “People will come for us soon.” He doesn’t know how to explain that every shrine has a keeper. No doubt they’ll be dug out soon. Or a stone weaver will come and break them loose. Yasuo’s hesitant to call on his own power. A gale too strong could be catastrophic. Anyway, Talon doesn’t need the wind right now. That much is painfully obvious. If anything he needs the mountain. </p><p> </p><p>“How long?” Talon finally asks. His words sound like a struggle—no, he sounds as if he’s dying.</p><p> </p><p>Yasuo scoots forward, making sure to keep every movement as apparent as possible and bringing the anfu flower with him. When he moves close enough to see the highlights of blue on Talon’s face he stops.</p><p>“A day,” he offers. “Less.” Most likely it won’t be more than half a day but, once again, it'd be a bad idea to promise too much. The shrine keeper will come and then the town will follow and even if they don’t like who they end up rescuing it’ll be too late at that point.</p><p>Talon knocks his head back against the wall, clearly frustrated. His face might be wet, Yasuo can’t tell. He sees the way Talon’s fingers clasp around nothing. Not even a blade because he must know that’s useless.</p><p> </p><p>The Ionian grunts, muscles aching as he leaves his sword behind himself and sits cross-legged, the flower resting in front of him. He wants to help. It’s impossible to ignore how distressed Talon is. It’s impossible not to care.</p><p>“Follow me.” A phrase they both know well.</p><p>Talon doesn’t move at first. Then, after a bitter, lip trembling silence he mirrors Yasuo’s pose. The swordsman nudges the flower closer and on reflex Talon jerks his hand away when it gets near, wide eyed. </p><p>“It will be fine,” Yasuo reassures.</p><p>Talon stares back at him, looking for a lie that doesn’t exist. Finally he picks up the glowing bloom. Light bounces off the walls and his fingers shape harsh shadows out of the gentle glow. “Anfu flower—” he chokes out, sounding like he’s trying to bridge the quiet more than anything else.</p><p>Yasuo nods. “Right.” He watches Talon hold the light close, almost hiding it in his hands. After a moment he uncrosses his legs and starts to inch closer. Maybe they’re not ready for this type of proximity. Breaking through Talon’s defenses is arduous enough without being put into perilous situations, but there’s this feeling—</p><p>Talon doesn’t stop him. His eyes flash and his shoulders tense the closer Yasuo gets but something has changed between the wind and the flowers. <em> That’s it, </em>Yasuo realizes as he slowly turns to sit against the wall. With Talon you have to share. Offer space and light until Talon has taken root and is too connected to wither away.</p><p> </p><p>This is the closest they’ve ever been and though the circumstances aren’t the best, Yasuo feels a secret thrill. He offers Talon his knife next, held out in the palm of his hand. Talon takes it and sets it down next to him almost apologetically, might be sorry to the knife as well as Yasuo. </p><p>Silence. Water drips from somewhere behind them, how’d Yasuo not hear it earlier? Maybe his thoughts are quieter now, next to Talon. He studies the light washing over the stone. Eventually Talon’s shoulder brushes against his own and Yasuo doesn’t look, lets Talon steal his comfort, if that’s what he needs to feel safe. </p><p> </p><p>He leans backwards, settling in for a boring wait. The stone is hard and uncomfortable but Talon’s body is warm against his side. How long has it been since he’s been shoulder to shoulder with someone?</p><p>Being alive feels less tiring around Talon, Yasuo decides. And if Talon needs something steady and calm to keep him rooted, then he can share that as well. He could be that, for someone.</p><p> </p><p>They’ll be fine once they’re rescued, and they’ll be fine before then too. Until then there’s nothing to do except be around each other. Yasuo doesn’t mind. Existence is something he’s struggled with wanting. He’s spent many guilt-ridden nights waiting for the world to strike him down. </p><p> </p><p>Around Talon he still finds himself waiting. This time at least it’s for a more forgiving future and the next warm touch against his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments, kudos, etc are super appreciated. thanks for all of your support. :O</p><p>if you're interested, i'm most active on twitter (@shxmes) where you can find fic updates and too many rambling thoughts about talon. i also have a tumblr (@no-shxme) where my ask box is always open and you can find some drabbles that i dont post anywhere else.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>